Percabeth Oneshots: Who Does What?
by FairFeatherPen180
Summary: A series of short oneshots answering the question of who does what in the Percabeth relationship.
1. Who's The Cuddler?

I don't own Percy Jackson. (But if I did that would be really cool.)

 **3rd Person POV**

It was a calm sunday morning, the window in her's and Percy's bedroom was open, there was a soft breeze and the sound of trees rustling could be heard. Annabeth looked over at the clock on her nightstand, 8:37. The perfect time to get up. She tried to get up out of bed but found that Percy's arms were wrapped strongly around her, restricting her from getting out of their bed. She layed back down and brought her hand up and brushed some of Percy's black hair from his face. "Percy" she whispered.

"I need to get up, can you let me go?" He remained silent. Guessing he was still asleep she nudged his shoulder. "Peeeerrrccyyyy" she whinned. "Let me gooooo." He smirked, his eyes still closed. His arms tightened around her waist.

"Never" he said softly. Annabeth frowned.

"But I need to get out of bed." She said.

"Ugh, but can't we just stay here and cuddle all day." he said as he rolled on top of her, still supporting himself so he wasn't crushing her but, trapping her underneath him.

"No." she said trying to shove him off of her, having no luck. "We have stuff to do today."

"Hmmm? Like what?" he asked. She was silent, she couldn't think of one thing that they actually had to do today. She couldn't lose, and right now she was. Ashe could see Percy's smile growing. "See, nothing to do but cuddle alllllll day." he said. Annabeth thought quickly.

"I'll make you pancakes if you let me go." Percy's eyes shot open, revealing his beautiful blue-green eyes that she has always loved.

"...Will they be blue?" he asked slowly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they will be blue." Percy huffed and rolled to the side freeing her from his grip.

"Yay" she said cheerfully as she got up, out of bed.

"Wait!" he said and she froze, turning around.

"Ehh what?" she said. Percy quickly stood up and pulled her closer by the waist, and slowly kissed her lips. Pulling back he smiled, looking deeply into her gray eyes.

"Goodmorning." She laughed.

"You're such a dork." she said resting her forehead on his. He tightened his grip on her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah...but you love me anyway." He said.

"Mmhmm. Yes, yes I do." she said softly "Now do you want blue pancakes or not?"

"Yes please." He said, as he looked down at her, as he was taller than her.

"Good, let's go!" she said as she slipped out of his grip and ran out of the room. He laughed and followed her out of their room.


	2. Who Plays The Music and Who Sings Along?

I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **3rd Person POV**

It was the very beginning of summer, the last day before Annabeth and percy were going to camp. They were both 21 and had just gotten a house together, despite the fact that they were not married nor engaged. It was very hot in their small house, all of their windows were open as an attempt to cool it. Without much luck they also had some pretty revealing clothes on. Annabeth in only a camisole and shorts, with her hair up in a high bun, and Percy with only pants on. They were making dinner, and were both in a very good mood seeing as camp was tomorrow. They were trying to make a pizza, as neither of them had actually done it before, Annabeth was trying to make a huge, gigantic project with many steps out of it. And Percy...well Percy was just messing around. Jumping around the kitchen with a huge ball of dough, humming along to the songs that Annabeth had playing through a speaker, connected to her phone.

"Percy!" She laughed. "Stop messing around this is serious." she said, not able to make a straight face. Percy put down the pizza dough on the counter, and walked over to where she was standing.

"Ah yes, making pizza is very serious, I am deeply sorry for making our pizza feel bad by dancing with it." He said with a straight face. Annabeth laughed. After 2 minutes of Percy trying to be serious - and failing - he started singing to the song that was playing through the speakers. Annabeth finished putting the pizza and watched as he sang very dramatically, to "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. Even though he would never admit it, Percy was actually pretty good at singing. Annabeth laughed as she leaned against the counter. Percy spun around and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him and forcing her to dance.

"No Percy, stop." she laughed.

"Dance with me Wise Girl" he said as he placed his hand on her waist. Annabeth stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can count on me like one, two, three, and I'll be there." He sang to the music as they swayed back and forth. She looked into his eyes. As the song ended she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." she sighed.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." he said still swaying. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, her listening to him hum or sing along to the songs playing off her phone while they slow danced in the kitchen. That was, until they smelled the pizza burning in the oven. Her eyes shot open when she first got a wiff of the horrid smell.

"Percy, I think the pizza's burning." she said as she slipped out of his arms and rushed over to the oven. She opened it to reveal a very burnt pizza.

"Maybe we should just order one instead." Percy said looking over her shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's best. She said. The rest of the night they spent cuddled up on the couch eating pizza and watching movies. The smell of burnt pizza still lingering in the air.


	3. Who Asks Weird Questions At Night?

**Who asks really weird questions in the middle of the night.**

 **Annabeth POV**

So close, I could feel myself slowly drifting away from the world. For the past few nights it's been almost impossible to fall asleep. It was 12:34 when I was about to drift off. That was, until a voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered. "...Annabeth, are you awake?" he said again. I picked up a decorative throw pillow from the side of the bed and swung it as hard as I could towards the voice. I heard a muffled groan, I smirked knowing I had hit my target. "I'll take that as a yes." He said turning over to face me.

"So close" I held my hand up with my fingers half an inch apart. "I was this close to actually falling asleep. It would have been the earliest i've fallen asleep this week." I groan. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on top of my head, tucking my head into his chest.

"You've been having trouble falling asleep?" Percy asked. His voice making it sound like he was actually generally concerned. Which wouldn't be all that surprising, because that's just the kind of person he is.

"Yeah just the last couple of nights. It's Athena, she keeps asking for favors, which I do not have time to do. And it's just-" I sigh. "It's just hard." I finish.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is there something I can do to help?" He asks.

"No, because I knew that you would try to help, and you know Athena doesn't like you very much...no offence."

"None taken." He said. "And maybe helping her out would make her like me more." Percy suggests.

"As reasonable as that sounds, I don't think it would help." I say. I pause. "Percy?"

"Yes, Wise Girl?" He asks.

"What were you going to say earlier, when you delayed my sleep." I asked. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh, I was actually going to ask you a question." He said, I could feel the vibrations coming from his throat as he spoke.

"And what would this question be?" I say, knowing that it would be a question that only he could ask in the middle of the night. He gave another nervous laugh.

"Haha, uhh well.. I was going to ask, what do you call a male ladybug. Because it's very confusing." I sighed. There it is, the reason I have been robbed of my sleep.

"You know what Seaweed Brain?" I asked in a very tired voice.

"Hmm?" He responded

"You are one of a kind." I said, snuggling further into his chest. Percy rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so my head was still on his chest, his arms still wrapped protectively around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, you need it." He said. I smiled as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **TAADAAAAAAA Happy Birthday! random person whose birthday it is! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you have any ideas for who does what you should private message me or leave them in the reviews….so long, and goodnight.**


End file.
